The Ways Of Fate
by galindaby
Summary: Being drenched in muddy water and skipping class don't always result in bad things, after all.


_This title doesn't like me. Well, anyways, I'm a bit tired now that I got all of this down and I admit to being too lazy to proofread right now. So forgive me for any mistakes that might show up here and there. _

_So, I know that (from my own experiences as an admittedly lazy reviewer) asking for yes/no answers in reviews usually results in having at least some, so here it goes: Review and there will be a nice Klaine story on Christmas. One that might or might not (depends on your reviews, my dears ;) ) be an innocent enough (but not completely innocent) take on all that we've been missing in 3x05... Well, that's up to you, so read and review :D (even if it only contains: yes, write another one!, which even I would manage, I think ;) )_

**The Ways Of Fate**

Some days were just like that. No matter what you did or even planned on doing, fate would find a way to ruin it all. That is, if you believed in fate. Or higher beings. Which Kurt Hummel definitely did not. Actually, he was convinced that the only thing out there that really had control over one's life was oneself.

But still, when he was drowned in muddy puddle water on his way to finally tell his best friend that he wanted to be more, he resigned to the fact that karma or whatever clearly didn't want them to get together. Every single time he had gathered the courage to go up to Blaine and just tell him that he was madly in love with him, something or other would get in his way and the moment would be over.

Admittedly, Kurt was rather sure that his friend was already well aware of his feelings (he didn't need to remind himself of the Valentine's Day fiasco), but he had never really voiced them. Of course the whole thing was probably pointless anyway, as Blaine surely would have done something about their current situation if he felt that way about Kurt. But it was always better to get things out into the open. Being part of New Directions for about the last two years had taught him how easily misunderstandings occurred.

Throwing his coffee cup into the nearest trash bin with a little more force than necessary, Kurt made his way across the parking lot to his car, mumbling under his breath. Now he would have to drive back home and change before he could even think about showing up at Dalton. By then, he would be rather late and another chance of speaking to Blaine would have gone to waste.

And it wasn't like Blaine himself was of much help. Still as oblivious to Kurt's attempts to show his feelings as he had been since they met on that staircase so long ago (it seemed like another life time to Kurt), he was always surrounded by the other Warblers, mostly Wes and David. And Kurt most certainly did not have the guts to get up to his secret crush in front of those two and ask for a private conversation. He'd never hear the end of it and if Blaine didn't reciprocate (which Kurt honestly didn't expect him to), then their teasing would kill him all the more.

Basically, there was always someone around or at least someone calling or texting at the most unfortunate times and sometimes Kurt found himself hating his own best friends just for choosing that exact moment to remind him of their next sleepover. Maybe that was a sign and it was time for Kurt to give up. Maybe fate was being kind to him for once and wanted to spare him the embarrassment of unrequited love. As long as he didn't know for sure, he could still dream, after all.

Though giving up was a lot harder to do than it sounded in his mind. It was _Blaine _he was talking about, sweet, adorable, charming, always dapper, smart, cute _Blaine_. Who in their right mind would give up on _that_? Not to mention that he was as gorgeous on the outside as he was on the inside, or that amazing voice or those big hazel eyes or all the sexy awesomeness that was his best friend. Kurt just couldn't stop smiling whenever he was around Blaine, nobody he knew could.

And perhaps that was the problem. Because how could someone as wonderful as Blaine possibly be interested in him? He had already made it clear that he didn't find Kurt physically attractive (who ever did?) and reading too much into his 'I don't want to screw this up'-speech on Valentine's Day would probably only lead to another disaster.

To sum it up, as Kurt sat in his car, hands gripping the wheel tightly, getting later by the minute, he came to the conclusion that there most certainly _was_ a reason he couldn't seem to find the right occasion to just be blunt about his feelings for Blaine. Those feelings just _weren't _right. He was supposed to be Blaine's best friend and his desperate need to be more had almost cost them their friendship at one point. His stupid infatuations definitely weren't worth losing Blaine over them.

And really, didn't it happen often enough? Shouldn't he be learning from it by now? Finn, Sam, now Blaine. He just kept crushing on the nearest available guy, whether that guy actually was available or not. And this time around it had only lasted this much longer because for the first time, the person he crushed on actually even played for his team and cared about him and had helped him when he had been at his lowest and was incredibly handsome and... Okay, so maybe it was just because it was Blaine freaking Anderson! But still. His crushes on the other guys had faded bit by bit once he had been told off straight to his face.

So maybe that was what needed to happen. Maybe he should find Blaine, drag him into a corner and just put his heart on the line and get it all over with, so he would finally be able to move on. The only problem was, Sam and Finn had made it pretty clear that they didn't appreciate his attentions and more than one person had directly told him how wrong his feelings were. But everyone seemed to think he and Blaine would make a great couple and Blaine himself never would be rude to Kurt, even if he didn't feel the same. It just made Kurt love him all the more.

On the other hand, Blaine's never ceasing politeness was probably what would force them apart. Blaine would never tell Kurt to his face that he did something inappropriate or that his feelings were wrong or that he was feeling uncomfortable with the knowledge that Kurt liked him that way. He'd just go on with it and act like nothing was wrong and one of those days he wouldn't be able to take it anymore and call an end to their friendship. And that was one thing Kurt Hummel most certainly couldn't let happen.

Yet again, they had promised each other to always be honest with the other. So what if Kurt kept hiding his growing feelings for Blaine and they didn't go away and one day Blaine would discover it and end their friendship because Kurt hadn't trusted him to be able to handle the situation? He might not be able to have him in all the ways he wanted him, but that definitely didn't justify losing his best friend altogether.

Repeatedly banging his head against the steering-wheel, Kurt groaned at his own confused thoughts. Why did this sort of thing keep happening to him? Why couldn't he just be someone's best friend for once? Or, even better, why couldn't Blaine love him? Why couldn't he be the lucky one for once? Everyone around him had had their fair share of teenage drama and romance (with the exception of Mercedes, maybe) but all Kurt ever got was the drama. He knew he wasn't exactly desirable and could be a bitch at times, but hell, even _Rachel Berry_ had more romance coming her way!

So, feeling rather daring in his desperate situation, he texted Blaine. Kurt happened to know that he had a free period that would start in exactly fifteen minutes and that he usually spent with Wes and David. Not today. And even though Kurt usually wasn't one to skip lesson, Physics would have to wait if it meant that he could finally get this off of his chest, no matter what the result.

_Hey. Coffee at the Lima Bean? - Kurt_

_Don't you have Physics? - Blaine_

_Not today ;) - Kurt_

_Mr. Hummel, are you skipping lessons? - Blaine_

_I might – Kurt_

_Well, then... You know my coffee order – Blaine_

Kurt just smirked and threw his phone back into his bag. He carefully climbed out of his car again, painfully aware that he was still covered in freezing, muddy puddle water. But there was no time to drive home and change. If he didn't do this now, no matter what his outward appearance might look like, then he'd never do it. That didn't mean that he couldn't spend the time Blaine would need to get to the Lima Bean in the bathroom, trying to fix his hair and get most of the mud off of his face, though. Looked like his skin care routine would have to have another hour added.

When Blaine finally arrived about half an hour later, Kurt was sitting at their usual table, looking somewhat presentable. Still, the tenor's jaw almost hit the floor upon taking in his friend's appearance.

"Kurt! What happened to you?"

"Obviously, I should be more careful to avoid puddles in combination with parking lots and careless drivers."

Blaine just shook his head, still too shocked to do much else.

"And you didn't go home to get changed?"

"As you can see, no. I need to talk to you about something."

"Is it about the solos again? Because I know you wouldn't want to do that in front of Wes and David, but I'm pretty sure they will change their mind soon enough and give someone else a chance-"

"No, Blaine." Kurt usually didn't interrupt people mid-sentence (especially not Blaine), but the nerves started kicking in and he just had to get it out _right now_. No more rambling about the set lists. In this moment, he couldn't care less if their Math teacher got all of the Warblers' solos. "This is not about the solos."

Blaine just looked at him questioningly, but decided to take a seat nonetheless.

"And what else was important enough to skip Physics?"

"You."

Silence. Kurt had no idea what he was going to say, but he knew he just _had_ to use the fact that Blaine seemed to be at a loss for words right then for about the first time ever and go through with it.

"Blaine, I like you. I know I already told you on Valentine's Day what with the Gap Attack fiasco and everything, but I need to get that out. I like you as in I'm madly in love with you and it so killed me to see you sing to that Jeremiah guy. I didn't know whether I should be happy that he rejected you because it meant I stood a chance again or if I should be mad at him for not treating someone as wonderful as you the way you deserve and making you unhappy.

And then there was this disaster with Rachel and I know it wasn't your fault and you hadn't really kissed anyone else and were confused, but it was just so painful that you'd always chose someone else over me, even someone like _Rachel_, for goodness' sake! I know I should have supported you, but I just couldn't bring myself to do so. And I know that makes me a horrible friend and if it's not for the fact that you don't feel the same way, then it'll be for that reason that you end our friendship and I so can't imagine my life without you, even when we're just friends and-"

Obviously, Blaine's patience was wearing thin. He had tried to get a word in several times, but Kurt had just resumed talking, eyes glued to the table, anywhere but in Blaine's direction. If he had actually looked up, he might have caught the love in them and would have stopped rambling, but as he didn't, Blaine decided this would be a good point to finally get his say.

"Kurt, would you please shut up. Who says that I don't feel the same way?"

This had Kurt looking up at last, disbelief written all over his face.

"But... But you knew about my feelings since Valentine's Day and after Animal you practically told me to my face that you don't think I'm attractive and I can't reproach you for that because I'm not, but-"

"Kurt, stop interrupting me. And I'm sorry for what I said to you after that performance, but I never meant to say that you're not sexy. Because you are. It was just that you were trying too hard and kept pulling these weird faces throughout the song. Not you as a whole or in any other given situation, at that.

And about Valentine's Day, you never really told me straight to my face that you... loved me. You were just indicating that you thought that I was interested in you, not the other way round. And you never commented on whether you'd have wanted me to sing to you or not. You just said you thought I was going to.

As for Rachel, we both know that was a mistake and just happened because I was drunk. And because you kept confusing me."

At this, Blaine received another disbelieving look from across the table.

"Yes, you. After the Gap, I tried to stay clear from all that emotional stuff for a while and refused to think about the insinuations you might or might not have made. But somewhere down the road I started noticing that whenever my thoughts would drift off to that day, it wouldn't be serenading Jeremiah I was thinking about, but rather our conversation later on.

And it didn't make me feel uncomfortable. Actually, the idea of singing to you seemed, in retrospective, much more appealing. I couldn't even remember what possessed me to hit on Jeremiah like that. All I could think about was that I'd told you I didn't want to screw things up, which still holds true, and that you hadn't been all that clear and...

Well, I was wondering if I had fallen in love with you and failed to notice it and that was the time when Rachel's party came around. The actual problem wasn't any feelings I might harbor for Rachel or girls in general, but rather the fact that my feelings for _you _kept confusing me."

By now, all Kurt could do was staring at Blaine and trying to keep his mouth shut.

"Kurt, I... I love you. It took me long enough to notice, but I really do. I think I might have been falling for you from the start. And I can't really judge you for the way you behaved after that party because I know for sure that if you did that to me now that I know what I feel, I wouldn't react any different. I really don't want to ruin what we have, but I think I'll might go insane if I don't kiss you right now."

Finally, Kurt's brain ceased to go on strike started to function again.

"Well, we can't have that. The Warblers don't need a mad lead soloist."

And before he knew it, Blaine's lips were on his and it was too good to be true. Kurt wasn't sure if he even could compare it to the few times Brittany had kissed him, or if this wasn't a whole different dimension.

After what could have either been a few minutes or a few centuries, they gently pulled apart. The moment Kurt's eyes fluttered open again, they were met with hazel practically drowning in love. For him. Someone loved him like that. And not just someone, but _Blaine freaking Anderson_!

Kurt did his best to remember how to breathe and at last found it in him to ask the question he had been dying to ask.

"So, I'm attractive, hmm?"

"Very so. Though I rather thought you would ask me to be your boyfriend before we get there..."

Their laughter echoed through the Lima Bean. It definitely had been worse getting muddy water all over himself and skipping Physics...


End file.
